Fates of Destiny
by Dark Princess Hime
Summary: [Continuation of ‘A wish’] Mitsui decided to stay. The true reason is to steal her heart again but it seemed their relationship is going nowhere. Who is that guy who admits he is her 9yrs crush? Why is someone out there wants revenge? RR!
1. Episode 01

****

Slam Dunk

(c) Resha Yukira aka Rita Valentine

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk nor the characters. I only own the OCs. However this is dedicated to my friends.

****

Note: This is a sequel from 'A wish', demands by reviewers for a sequel. Don't worry, I want to make them my self If you haven't read 'A Wish', you may not understand this story. I suggest you read it. It's not long, it's only 20 chapters

****

Characters name: I did not mention these in 'A wish'. All the names are created by me.

****

Rita Awan  
Kou Tricia  
Kazeno Steph  
Miyuki Hikari  
Isamu Shun

Title: The Fate of Destiny

Summary: sequel of 'A wish' Mitsui and the others decided to go to Rita's place and stay with her. Who's the guy who admits that he is Rita's 7 years crush? Who's the girl who looks like Rita on the front door? Why is someone out there want Rita dead? Is her past hunting her back?

****

Episode 01: The Transferred student.

__

Mitsui was standing behind a short violet haired girl and yelled, "Rita!" Everyone looked at him and the long black haired slammed the table with love shapes in her eyes. "A hunk!" She screamed with her hearts pulled in and out.

A guy beside her had irritated eyes and veins popping out, "Stop looking at hunk guys!" He stopped and faced at the guy, "How did he know rITA's name?" He had question marks all over his head.

The violet haired girl turned, looking surprised. They stared at each for a minute and saw the others behind him. She laughed, "I am impressed!" Before the long and short browned haired girls jumped over to her, Mitsui screamed.

"Do you still love me?" He had a blushed, didn't have a second thought to ask. She looked down and she did have a blush too. She looked at the basketball on the ground and smiled widely. She looked up at him with a sweet smile and replied, "I love basketball!"

****

----------

The violet haired girl looked through the window leaning her right temple on her right palm. She was day dreaming since it was self-study. She turned when she heard footsteps.

"Hey Rita," She looked at the long tied up black haired lady leaning on her desk, "Did you hear? There are 5 transferred students." Rita had irritated eyes and turned to the window, "Not interested. Wenna, I told you, I don't care anything anymore."

Wenna had narrowed eyes, "You were called as a dirt bag and now you are called as the tulip haired girl." There were veins popping out from Rita's hair, "Even though I cut my hair to a tulip hair doesn't mean I am a tulip."

"Oh," Wenna pointed up, "But I agree with them. Your hair is violet too you know." There were more veins that Wenna sweat drops.

A teacher entered the class and placed his book to his desk. He pushed his specs up and looked at his students. "I would like to introduce you to five new transferred students."

Rita pouted from her seat, "Who cares about transferred students when you could write fanfics." A sweat drop formed behind Wenna's head. "Rita…"

"I'm Mitsui Hisashi from Tokyo. Nice you meet you," The fair height guy bowed down after the girls in the room screamed. Rita snapped and repeated looking up, "Mitsui?" Their eyes met and Rita gasped just as she saw Rukawa, Ryouta, Kou and Kazeno. Her eyes became narrowed. "What the hell-?"

Kou and Kazeno waved together looking directly to Rita that she had goose bumps as everyone turned to her, "Rita! We knew you'll be in this class." Rita held on her forehead with veins popping out, "This whole year would be a disaster."

Wenna smiled, "Look at the bright side. Things don't really get worse." The teacher pointed a short skirt pretty lady, "This is Aya Miyuki, your new teacher." Rita barely crash down from her seat, "It just got worse…" The sweat drops behind Wenna's head increased. The boys in the class drooled looking at the pretty looking lady.

She pointed directly towards Rita, "So Rita, have you been studying?" She started laughing out loud in a high pitch that the class shared the huge sweat drop. Rita hit her forehead on her desk, "With you around, I won't."

****

----------

The class ended and Wenna and Rita were on the corridor discussing. It concluded with a wave and smile as Wenna headed towards the porch. She had a date with Martin and Rita sighed deeply. She still couldn't hang with a friend after her move.

She walked on the corridor slowly and saw Mitsui waiting. She stopped to look at him and continued her walk. "Why are avoiding me?" He said out loud from behind that made her stop a few paces from him. He turned and held on her right shoulder to turn her around. He held on her shoulders, "Do you hate me for saying 'those' to you?" He looked serious and sounded frustrated,

She looked up at him with a sharp look, "I did not say I hate you." Silence and Mitsui could only stare her eyes that were filled with flame and anger. He put down his arms looking down. He bowed, "I am sorry…" She didn't reply, she was still looking at him. "Please, I want our relationship back!" He pleaded and looked at her, "I still love you. Don't you love me anymore?" Silence again and the sun through the window was setting down.

She turned and walked off. "Rita?" He called. "Give me time, Mitsui. I am not sure I still love you or not," She walked out the building leaving Mitsui. He gripped his fist and punched the nearby wall, "Why? I know I am to be blamed but I don't want to be apart from you…"

Rita stopped outside and looked sad. She bit her lips and smiled, "I can't say anything now…" She headed towards the porch with someone watching her from a distant. The figure stepped forward. He had short dark messy hair with black depressed eyes. He whispered, "Rita Awan…"

****

----------

She was on the front door taking off her school shoes, "I am back." He headed in and saw 4 visitors. What shocked her was the 4 visitors were Kou and the others. Her jaw dropped down, "What are you doing here?"

"Okeari Nasai, Rita," Kou and Kazeno beamed together. "Oh Rita, welcome back," The old man, her grandmother, or you call her Bell, greeted her with a sweet smile. The tall straight long haired lady turned looking at her, "These people who you know well are going to stay here from today onwards." She was smiling while Rita was surprised. Her eyes were opened wide.

"Grannie, Lin, I have repaired the sink," A man walked out from the kitchen and Rita gazed him. He saw her and smiled, "Oh Rita, you're back." "Does it mean?" She pointed at him and screamed, "He's staying here too!!?"

****

----------

Rita sat on the sofa looking so much irritated while the others looked impatient for her conclusion to agree their stay. She had her arms crossed through her chest thinking. She opened her eyes and looked at Rukawa, "Why don't you ask Rukawa for money to stay at a hotel?"

Rukawa sweat drops with narrowed eyes, "I am not allowed to ask family money anymore since I have spend much on the two times flights. I was forced to find a job." Kou held the back of her head giggling in chibi, "I am sorry, actually it's my fault as I couldn't stand shopping at the newest mall around." Everyone shared the same sweat drop when they could imagine both Kou and Kazeno shopping like crazy.

Rita massaged her forehead and started thinking again. She looked at her grandparents and Lin, "What do you think?" "I don't really mind, the more the merrier," Bell had a wide smile looking happy, "With 4 girls around, I can feel occupied." Rita had narrowed eyes and looked at her grandfather.

"I want to spend more time with young men," He said with an evil laugh tune that the boys had sweat drops all over. Rita rolled her eyes and looked at Lin, "You?" She started sparkling and held on the boys shoulders, "I couldn't say 'no' to these hot guys." She usually said that but actually she doesn't mean it. Rita crashed down with sweat drops all over.

"All we need is your answer, Rita," Lin looked serious now, "You are apart of the family and you have the right to say something." Rita's expression changed. No one said that to her, not her pervious family. She looked down withb her hair blocking her eyes. She smiled looking up at them, "Sure, I don't really mind, When can you move in?"

"We have moved in!!" Kou pulled their bags from the kitchen corner that Rita had her eyes blinking. "Wha?" Kazeno pointed with a wink, "Slam dunk people are in the house!" The girls started laughing. Rita shook her head left and right as her grandparents and Lin were giggling. Rita looked at them and smiled.

To be continued

****

Episode 02: Basketball Team

Review


	2. Episode 02

**Slam Dunk**

(c) Resha Yukira aka Rita Valentine

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk nor the characters. I only own the OCs. However this is dedicated to my friends.

Note: This is a sequel from 'A wish', demands by reviewers for a sequel. Don't worry, I want to make them my self If you haven't read 'A Wish', you may not understand this story. I suggest you read it. It's not long, it's only 20 chapters

Characters name: I did not mention these in 'A wish'. All the names are created by me.

Rita Awan  
Kou Tricia  
Kazeno Steph  
Miyuki Hikari  
Isamu Shun

I like to thank:

Emberlion  
animefreak1586  
Digital lavender  
julie-tearjerky

Episode 02: Awan Gathering

It was on Sunday and obviously her grandma; Bell was up early in the morning. Kou and Kazeno were sleeping in room where Tano used to sleep before she got married while the boys were sleeping in Lin pervious room while Lin moved to Bell's room. Grandpa; Yama was sleeping in a different room so does Wade and his mother.

Rita's room was on the ground floor, just beside the kitchen door. She was still sleeping soundly until Kou and Kazeno crashed in shockingly on her. "WAKE UP CALL!" They screamed and Rita yelled. She crashed down while Bell was laughing in a pitch from the kitchen.

Rita sweat drops on the floor, "My Sunday..." She had vertical lines on her face and faced them, "What the hell are you doing early in morning?" There were veins popping out from her head. They had sweat drops, "Well..."

"Collage isn't easy as you think, okay..." She messaged his forehead and faced them again," And you two should still be in high school!" The moved to the wall scared, "She barely looked like my mother..." Rita crashed down.

They were eating breakfast and Rita was still looking at the girls with a death glare. "Haven't you girls changed? I mean you are about 18 now," She pointed and Ryouta pointed her with his fork in chibi. "And you are twenty," He sounded like as if he's saying she's old.

Rita looked at him with irritated eyes, "Thank you for reminding. I am so grateful." "You're welcome," He replied with a laugh and continued eating. "Oh did you know?" Kazeno looked at her, "That Miyuki has a son." Rita froze and crashed down from her seat. She revived, "Say what? Son? As in Son?" Everyone had irritated eyes.

"When you left Tokyo, she got married in Singapore with Isamu and got a child a year later," Rukawa replied softly that Lin couldn't move her eyes of him. She was just actually playing him so Kou didn't mind at all. Mitsui nodded, "Yeah, he might be about 2 years old now." Rita felt left out. No one seemed to tell her. Finishing the Court problems about her family that stands about a year, discussing about her life for months and moving her family stuff from her pervious house took forever. Time flies so fast.

"Oh anyway," Bell spoke and looked at them, "Our family are going to eat together today." Everyone looked at her. Sunday - the day where all the family gathers and Rita doesn't like it at all, not after the problems started. Most of the family doesn't like or accept her for what her family had done, or what she had done to them. The screams in the Court repeated in her mind where most of her cousins refused her stay.

Rita stood up with a grin, "So I'll be eating out then." They looked at her. "Rita, no matter what they think about you, you'll still our granddaughter!" Yama retorted and it echoed in the kitchen. "But Grandpa!" She protested but Yama didn't allow her. "That's final!" He continued eating.

"Rita, you can always try to get their attention like the pervious time when your parents were around," Lin suggested, "They don't really disgust you..." Rita smiled and nodded, "I'll be in the room." She walked towards her room.

"Excuse me..." Kou called but Rukawa just indicated her, 'no'. "What do you mean?" Mitsui looked worried, he was curious. Lin looked at him, "You know what happen between her and her parents right?" He nodded. "Well, after she returned back, the Court decided to discuss where should she live. Most of our family refuses her and some accept her. Some of them disgust her because the family she came from and was raised by," Lin explained seriously and put out a sarcastic laugh, "But before they knew about her parents, they still disgust her... Ceh... what kind of family is this? Are their importance reputation? Richness?" She harrumphed. It was silence a moment later.

Rita peeked from her room and looked left and right. She headed towards the front door with tip toe quietly. "I can hear you..." Lin pointed from the living room reading a magazine. Kou and the others were out, like always, it was Sunday. Rita held the back of her head with sweat drops, "Oh... okay..." She stepped in the living room and saw Lin and Mitsui.

"Mitsui-san, you didn't follow them?" She assured and he shrugged. "They left without telling me!" He replied ignorantly. Sweat drops formed behind her head with narrowed eyes, "I knew it..."

Lin closed the magazine without looking at her, "You can go." "But if Granpa knows..." She protested. "I can't tell him because I am not looking at you..." A wide grin slashed on her face that Mitsui and Rita shared the same sweat drop, "But bring mitsui with you so then I can tell Granpa that you need to bring Mitsui somewhere."

"You 'do' see me out," Rita pointed and they were more veins popping out from Lin's head. "Go before I change my mind!" She claimed. "Ha... hai..." She replied moving away. Lin threw her car keys to Mitsui, "You know how to drive, right? Bring her to where ever she wants."

Mitsui caught the keys, "Yeah..." he stood up and pushed Rita in chibi while they were scared of Lin. Mitsui started her silver car and drove off. Lin smiled and held her hair, "Am I not the most nicest cousin ever?" She then laughed out in a high pitch.

Mitsui was driving, coolly and carefully. "So..." He started a conversation, "Where do you want to go anyway?" "Hrm..." She looked through the window, "There's nothing in radio." She started giggling, "Except my favorite songs." Mitsui had irritated eyes. She turned to him with a sweet smile, "My cousin's place."

He blushed in this. She looked cute and sweet. Her expression changed, "What's with that reaction?" "Huh?" He turned back to the road. She tsked, "Don't get me wrong." She looked at the window again and he looked at her. He smiled, "We are friends. We can just be friends, right?"

She snapped and looked at him, "friends?" He nodded and increased the radio volume, following the tune. She looked away and looked down, "Friends..."

"Here! Stop here!" Rita immediately said and Mitsui put on the brakes. He turned to her angrily, "What are you trying to do? Kill us?" She was already out of the car. He looked at her move and parked the car.

Rita stood in front of a golden roofed tiled huge house and saw children running in the garden. A grin slashed on her face, "I left memories in this place..." She walked to the next house and faced a green roofed fairly size house.

"Who's place is this anyway?" Mitsui asked from behind and saw a silver thick fur cat walking towards Rita. It cuddled to her and miowed. "Hey Mock, I missed you too," She bend down and held the cat up.

"Mock?" His eyebrow shot up and pointed the cat; "You know its name." "You're rude," Her face was crooked, "I used to live there!" She pointed the golden roof house. She stroked the cat's head, "I haven't been here ever since I went to Tokyo."

Mitsui started counting, "Four years?" She nodded and put down the cat. She stood still and dusted off invisible dusts off her shirt. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Mitsui had narrowed eyes. Does she have to do that?

A small boy a little shorter than her opened the door wide, "Yes?" His hair was dark black and he immediately glared the two strangers, "May I help you?"

"Qim is that you?" Her head tilted aside smiling wide and sweet. "Are you my brother's girlfriend?" He pointed ad she had her jaw dropped down. The boy started laughing, "I didn't know he'd eventually found someone."

There were veins popping out from her temple and she immediately chock his neck from behind, "Inu, you never changed have you?"

"Inu... as in dog?" Mitsui repeated from behind and the boy started complaining. A mid-age lady and a teenage guy appeared on the door. The guy was as tall as Mitsui and Rita strayed at him with narrowed eyes. She pointed at him, "Why have you become more taller than me?" It was silence moment later and a cat passed by miawing.

"Rita?" Inu pointed lost and she snapped nodding. "Yes! I am Rita." Inu started turning around and around while looking at her, "hrm... you've changed. You were ugly 5 years ago." There were vertical lines on her face. "Was she?" Mitsui chipped in from behind. Inu nodded.

"I didn't ask your opinion!" Rita screamed to him angrily that he plugged in his fingers in his ears with narrowed eyes. "But there's one thing she haven't change," He pouted, "Her temper..." There were more veins popping out from her temple. She snapped and smiled at the mid-age lady who was Inu and Qim's mother, "I am sorry to disturb you, Aunty Sima."

"It's ok," She smiled, "You are always welcome here." She thanked and felt accepted. Mitsui looked at her from behind. "So would you mind staying for dinner?" She smiled. Rita nodded, "That's why I am here!" Mitsui had irritated eyes with a sweat drop behind.

"It's been ages since you left here," A mid-aged old man said from the end of the dining table, "How are you? Where are you living now?" Rita nodded, "I am at my mother's grandparents." Inu nudged her from her right ignorantly. He had narrowed eyes looking at her, "I did not know that you've a boyfriend..." His eyes were then looked directly at Mitsui, who blushed red.

Rita chewed annoying, "He 'was' my boyfriend." The silence broke and the sound of Rita's chewing was heard. Mitsui had a sweat drop holding the back of his head, "Well... she is right."

"Rita, are you escaping from your grandparents again?" Sima looked at her and Mitsui listened. "I heard you spend your lunch at others instead of your grandparents on Sundays!" Rita looked up and started laughing out loud, "Isn't that a good sign?" Sima was still glaring at her. A sweat drop formed behind her head and she looked down. "I am sorry, Aunty Sima."

"I don't mind you come here to visit but you need to know that the 'Awan Gathering' is the only way to get the love from them again," She explained seriously and his husband, Mic nodded in agreement. "You are old enough to know that," He looked serious.

"But Aunty Sima..." She looked at her, "I am scared to face them..." They surrounding was silence again and only Inu's chewing sound was heard. "Can't you hear we are serious here?" Rita screamed at him angrily. "hrm..." He thought, "This is delicious..." She crashed down while the others shared the same sweat drop.

Back at the Awan's place, Kou and the others were back from their 'shopping' and they sounded like more than 4 people. She stopped just a few paces from the front door when they saw the living room was filled with people. They had dots. They were staring at them and most of them looked twice as age as them.

"Welcome back, Kou, Kazeno, Rukawa and Ryouta!" Lin greeted them back from the kitchen door. "We're back..." they replied and they had their hands filled with plastic bags that Lin had a huge sweat drop. "I bet you shop well." "yes!" The girls nodded and started to chat.

"Where's Rita?" Martin stepped out from the other living room and pointed at them shocked, "Why in the hell are you doing here?" They all irritated eyes, "You're rude..." Wenna was behind Martin calming him down, "They are staying here until they find an apartment."

"Mother, is this true?" The men siting in the living room asked Bell and she nodded. "We've decided to let them stay," Bell nodded, "They are after all Rita's friends." The surrounding changed in dark pitch. Lin had a sweat drop, "Here comes the grudge..."

Kou and the others looked lost with dots. "Mother, we told you don't let Rita make this house as hers!" One of the men protested, "She doesn't deserve to stay in this house! Not after what happened!"

"We decided..." Yama corrected from his seat, "She wasn't the one who beg or persuade us to let them stay here. She even refused at first." He looked serious. The man clenched his teeth, "Because of her, I was called as the brother of the Illegal Family!"

Kou and the others looked surprised. Illegal? Why? A mid-age lady was heard from the end, "The family that only brings out black mails and uses stuff illegally. Including using a dead skin." They started quarreling. Half of them protected Rita; half of them talked ill about her.

Lin and the others looked down. Kou stomped angrily and they stopped looking at her. "I don't know I have the right to say this but Rita isn't the one to be blamed here!" Rukawa agreed from behind, "She was treated like a dirt bag and you include her in this so-called illegal family?"

The families looked down and felt guilty, somehow. "You see, Rita is a lonely one that only knows laughing and smiling," Kazeno added seriously and shut her eyes, looking at Rita smiling in her mind, "But when you look through to her eyes, the expression is different." Miyagi smiled, "And she think she will hide it forever? All she needs now is love... love from a family."

Lin smiled and added from behind, "Her pervious family never loved her, they 'used' her to do things without anyone's knowledge but she never hated them – she doesn't even hate you people, because you all are her only family around. Even though you have grudge to her..."

Meanwhile at Qim's house, Rita was looking down quietly and upset. "But I never hated them..." She looked up smiling sweetly, because they are my family in this wide world..." Mitsui looked at her differently.

To be continued 

Episode 03: Basketball Team

Review

A/u: I am so sorry for the late update. I have been busy all way last week. I hope you like this chapter. It does hurt when read it right? :;


End file.
